Tormenta
by senokis
Summary: Oneshot SLASH lemon HarryDraco. Un castigo de Snape en el bosque prohibido. Se pierden. Empieza a llover... y si nos resguardamos en esa cabaña?


Avisos: los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla bla… y esta historia es SLASH, si te has metido aquí sin saberlo… eres muy despistado/a. Lo tuve que volver a subir porque no se por qué razón no se encontraba...

**Tormenta**.

-estúpido Malfoy- escupió Harry mientras pateaba una piedra. Estaba en el bosque prohibido, acompañado por Hagrid esperando su castigo, pero, que él recordara no tenía la culpa.

_Flash Back:_

-vaya Potter, parece que tu poción ha vuelto a estallar, esta vez ha sido por tu torpeza innata o se ha unido el idiota de tu amigo Weasley?- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras mientras se burlaba de él y sus amigos sentado en su acostumbrado sitio en pociones rodeado de sus guardaespaldas.- o acaso ha sido que la empollona de tu amiga mud-blood? Doña perfecta ha fallado por fin en algo?

-muy bien Malfoy, ahora si que te has pasado!- explotó Harry mientras sacaba la varita.

-qué pasa? Acaso quieres pelea?

-por qué no?- antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar ya habían sacado las varitas y estaban preparados para lanzar sus hechizos.

- tarantallegra!- (N/A: vale, vale, no se me ocurría otro u.u)

-protego

-Expeliarmus!

De pronto la varita de Malfoy salió volando con tan mala suerte que cayó en uno de los calderos, explotando y salpicando a toda la clase con una asquerosa poción de color verde oscuro.

-señores Potter y Malfoy- empezó a decir el ahora MUY enfadado profesor de pociones arrastrando las palabras- qué se creen que están haciendo?

-ve… verá profesor- intentó explicarse Harry- yo estaba tranquilamente haciendo mi poción cuando Malfoy empezó a insultarnos a mi y a mis amigos y…

-ya está! Han colmado mi escasa paciencia, castigado, después de la clase venga a mi despacho para discutir las condiciones.

-jódete Potter- susurró Malfoy, pero lo suficiente alto como para que Snape también lo oyera.

-y usted, señor Malfoy- continuó el profesor- le acompañará.

-qué?

-como ha oído, ya estoy harto de que utilicen mi clase como campo de prácticas de tiro para sus disputas personales.

Así el profesor Snape se fue a su despacho no sin antes lanzar un hechizo de fregoteo y dar por terminada la clase.

Mientras Harry recogía sus cosas para ir al despacho para escuchar su "juicio final" habló con sus amigos:

-si no me veis en una hora avisad a Dumbledore por favor, porque de esta no salgo.

-ya tío- empezó Ron- creo que esta vez os pasasteis, pero es muy raro que no te halla dicho en clase el castigo.

-si…- _es verdad… Snape nunca pierde ninguna oportunidad de humillación pública hacia el-niño-que-vivió_.

-venga vamos Harry, si no quieres que se enfade más yo que tu iría ya a su despacho, Malfoy ya se fue hace un rato- Hermione se unió a la conversación para avisar.

-mierda! Es verdad! Hala adiós! Y ya sabéis eh!- dijo (más bien gritó) Harry mientras se iba corriendo por el pasillo.

Ya en el despacho de Snape…

Harry ya estaba enfrente de la puerta paralizado, no sabía si picar o no, estaba oyendo voces dentro, y si encima interrumpía una conversación… se estaba imaginando ya a Snape subiéndose por las paredes escupiendo fuego. En ese momento Harry prefería enfrentarse a dos colacuernos Húngaros a la vez antes que a la furia de un profesor de pociones recién pringado de una poción verde asqueroso ¬¬

Al final se decidió. Picó, al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Malfoy con una cara impresionante de cabreo junto a un indiferente Snape.

-por fin señor Potter- dijo este último- veo que su ineptitud en pociones se ha extendido hacia su puntualidad, actualmente inexistente-. Harry ya se estaba empezando a ofender.- Bueno, su castigo esta vez será especial. Consistirá en ir a buscar para mí algunos ingredientes al bosque prohibido.

-qué eso es muy peligroso!

-por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Potter- habló por fin Malfoy- además está prohibido que los estudiantes vayan allí y…

-no pasa nada, yo mismo informaré de esto y realizaré los permisos necesarios para que puedan estar allí- interrumpió Snape- además seguro que ningún profesor se queja de mi decisión. Últimamente están igual en todas las clases. Esta situación tiene que erradicarse YA!

-pero…

-les espero el sábado a las 12 en el bosque prohibido, no hay más discusión, y de un empujón les sacó del despacho.

_Fin del flash back_

No le parecía justo estar allí por una cosa tan estúpida, solo se peleaban en pociones, y en Quidditch…, y en el gran comedor…, y por los pasillos…, y en el resto de clases que compartían… bueno, vale, igual si que era mucho pero… mierda! No tenía una excusa para eso! Pero si que últimamente pensaba más en el rubio de lo que debería, y si…? Nada, deja, era una tontería, pero… y si no? Ya se lo había planteado pero era tan descabellado… al menos para él porque.

-Harry! HARRY!- le llamaba el semi-gigante.

-eh! qué qué!- se sorprendió este _vaya susto! Por poco me da un ataque!_

-hace media hora que te estoy llamando! En qué pensabas?

-no, no, en nada, es solo que esto es…- _y qué me invento yo ahora?_- esta situación, si! Eso! Es muy injusto.

-ya, no se qué mosca le habrá picado a Snape esta vez, te dijo en qué iba a consistir?

-no, solo que tenía que estar aquí a esta hora para recoger unos ingredientes. Pero realmente tenía que estar muy enfadado para castigar también a Malfoy.

-ya, ja ja! Estaría más amargado que de costumbre!- ya se estaban riendo los dos a carcajada limpia cuando…

-ejem, ejem

-?- miradas extrañadas de los dos amigos hacia el origen del extraño sonido…- Kyaaa! Que susto!- del bote que pegó el pobre Harry por poco acaba en el otro extremo del bosque prohibido, detrás de él se encontraban Malfoy y Snape con miradas gemelas de cómo-sigas-hablando-no-sabes-la-que-te-espera (ceja levantada y brazos cruzados)- emmm… esto… hola?

-buenas noches señor Potter- empezó el profesor de pociones con un suave tono de voz- su castigo comenzará dentro de poco, consistirá en adentrarse en el bosque prohibido a buscarme un ingrediente muy importante para unas pociones que pienso preparar en próximas clases, solamente se puede encontrar por la noches a causa de un brillo especial que desprende- les decía mientras les pasaba copias del dibujo de una flor negra con polen blanco brillante en el centro y por los bordes de las hojas- se suele encontrar en zonas húmedas y oscuras como por ejemplo en huecos de árboles. Su nombre es ying-yang debido al parecido con esta figura china, alguna pregunta?

Una mano se levanta lentamente…

-si? Señor Potter…

-una cosa… cuando encontremos la planta…

-pues obviamente la cogen y me la traen, con dos bastará, no se necesita mucha cantidad, alguna estúpida pregunta más?

-¬¬

-si, yo tengo una- turno de Draco- no es demasiado peligroso? Quiero decir, que hay de todo ahí dentro, cómo nos defenderemos?

-para eso creo que ya se han estado entrenando en mis clases con todos esos hechizos que se lanzaban verdad? Si no… qué otra razón tendrían? Bueno, el señor… Hagrid y yo nos marchamos. Y recuerden, hasta que no lo consigan no aparezcan delante de mí. Adiós.

-si tienes algún problema avísame- fue la despedida de Hagrid hacia Harry mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a Draco.

Por fin se quedaron los dos jóvenes solos, plantados en el bosque.

-bueno…- intento de Harry por empezar una conversación.

-mira Potter- le interrumpió Draco- el hecho de que tengamos que estar aquí no es agradable para ninguno de los dos pero nos aguantaremos. Buscamos, recogemos, se lo damos a Snape y ya, ok?

-vale, está bien, si tu lo quieres así… yo ahora no me apetece discutir, tengo un sueño horrible.

-qué pasa? El pobre león tiene que estar en la cama pronto?

-vete a la mierda Malfoy.

-y si no quiero?

-y si vas a golpes?

-no crees que lo más probable será que te acabe llevando yo primero?

-ja! Venga, inténtalo si te atreves!

-yo que tú no me tentaría.

-qué pasa? El príncipe Slytherin me tiene miedo? Al chico-que-vivió? Vaya, te creía más atrevido.

-tu lo has querido

Justo cuando Draco se disponía ya con varita en mano a lanzarle una larga lista de maldiciones Harry le detuvo.

-Ssshhh… un momento- dijo mientras miraba a los alrededores- no oyes algún ruido?

-qué dices Potter?

-joder que si! Tu escucha!

Draco resignado (ya que se veía que no le iba a hacer ningún caso) hizo lo mismo que Harry, atender a los ruidos, era como un crujido de ramas acompañado de unas respiraciones desacompasadas.

-crees que…?- Draco estaba mirándole aterrorizado

-hay algo ahí?- le completó Harry- si, a la de tres?

El rubio no supo cómo pero le entendió, levantó un dedo, luego el segundo, y cuando levantó el tercero salieron corriendo hacia la misma dirección, no eran tan tontos como para enfrentarse a algo que ni siquiera sabían qué era. Cuando llevaban un rato corriendo Harry se detuvo, Draco al ir tras él hizo lo mismo.

-por qué te paras Potter?

-creo que ya lo hemos perdido, sea lo que sea no era muy rápido, menos mal- dijo sentándose.

-si, pero será mejor que te levantes y empecemos a buscar ya la maldita planta para poder salir de aquí, este lugar me pone los pelos de punta.

-bah! Venga vamos, 5 minutos, siéntate aquí conmigo.

Estuvieron largo tiempo los dos allí sentados en un incómodo silencio hasta que por fin Harry rompió el silencio.

-oye, Malfoy.

-qué quieres Potter?

-qué haces tú aquí? quiero decir… Snape no suele castigar a las serpientes.

-je!- sonrisa cínica de Malfoy- últimamente está muy extraño… además… supongo que cualquiera se enfadaría así si le tiran una poción verde asquerosa no?

-si! Ja! Fue buenísima la cara que puso!

-ya ja ja ja ja!

Los dos se estaban riendo a carcajada limpia al recordar al pringado profesor de pociones (quién no? XD).

-oh mierda!

-qué pasa Malfoy?

-creo que está lloviendo- dijo mientras extendía la mano para comprobar si caían gotas.

Harry imitando el gesto lo comprobó- y qué hacemos? No podemos volver al castillo hasta que encontremos los ingredientes necesarios.

-me pareció ver algo mientras veníamos corriendo, vamos, igual nos podemos poner a techo.

Se fueron corriendo hacia la dirección que había dicho el rubio ya que la lluvia cada vez era más fuerte. Se encontraron con una pequeña cabaña, estaba hecha una mierda (por ser finos y tal), se estaba derrumbando y además como era de madera parecía que el viento se la iba a llevar de un momento a otro.

Entraron. Estaban empapados y la ropa se les pegaba al cuerpo.

-vaya Malfoy. Nunca pensé que te vería así…

-cómo?

-sin gomina…

-idiota! Allí fuera está lloviendo a cántaros y ni siquiera sabemos lo que hay ahí fuera que nos puede comer o vete tú a saber que cosas y a ti solo se te ocurre decir: oh mira! Estás despeinado- le dijo el rubio imitando su voz.

-bah! Tranquilo. Estás hablando conmigo. Tengo muchísima suerte, si no… cómo te crees que pude sobrevivir todos estos años? (N/A: para más información visita la orden zabiniana, sección de tesis XD).

-supongo que tienes razón… a… atchús!

-vaya Malfoy, un estornudo, eso si que es muy poco aristocrático de tu parte… qué diría tu padre si te viera así? Ja ja ja ja jaa.. a… atchís! (N/A: mierda, esto me pasó a mi una vez… vale, vale, esta es la última nota!)

-toma, por reírte. Es por la ropa. Está mojada, deberíamos quitárnosla si no, vamos a pescar un resfriado impresionante.- dijo el rubio mientras se empezaba a aflojar la corbata con los colores de Slytherin.

-qué?

-ahora tus neuronas retrasadas han afectado también a tu oído? Quítate la ropa.

-pe… pero… aquí? ahora? Delante de ti? Bueno, me refiero…- intento de corrección al ver la mirada del rubio- me voy a congelar…

-venga, no seas tan remilgado…- Draco ya se había quitado el jersey. Ahora había pasado a desabrocharse la camiseta. Todos los botones. Uno por uno. Harry no sabía por qué pero le era imposible quitar la mirada de sus dedos… _pasando por su plano abdomen y su piel suave…_ no! Mierda! No podía pensar eso! Era el jodido Malfoy! Hijo de mortífago! _Ahora se quita la camiseta… mierda. Ahora sí que voy a estallar._

-qué pasa? Que quieres que te quite yo la ropa?- preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona el rubio interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos.

-no digas tonterías! No q…- el Slytherin se fue acercando poco a poco a Harry con movimientos felinos. Quedando a pocos centímetros de la cara del moreno.

-qué tonterías? Yo…- le interrumpió el rubio quitándole la camiseta a Harry, poco a poco. Primero un botón…- nunca - luego el otro- digo- luego el otro…- tonterías- hasta desabotonar el último y poder tener a la vista los abdominales del niño que vivió. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Pero le encantaban. Pasó la mano por ellos. Delineándolos. Disfrutando del suave tacto de la piel bronceada.

-Ma… malfoy… no…- Harry no sabía lo que estaba pasando, simplemente se había vuelto loco. Las pálidas manos del Slytherin estaban empezando a bajar hasta su cintura, marcando la pelvis con sus dedos hasta llegar a la zona del bajo vientre donde después de jugar un poco empezó a desabrochar los pantalones del moreno.- no… en serio…- intentaba decir el Gryffindor entre jadeos- para… ah!.. no podemos…- el rubio estaba atacando el cuello de Harry mientras seguía desabrochando el pantalón.- no!- de un manotazo Harry apartó la mano de Draco y se alejó un par de pasos mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

-qué pasa ahora? A qué viene esto?- preguntó el rubio.

-que a qué viene esto? me lo preguntas a mí? No! Yo! Te lo tenía que preguntar a ti! De pronto llegas y me empiezas a meter mano! Joder! Se supone que nos odiamos!- el moreno ya estaba fuera de sí. Le estaba gritando al rubio mientras empezaba a dar vueltas por la cabaña medio derruida. Estaba muy enfadado.

-un momento! Un momento!- le interrumpió Draco- qué demonios te pasa ahora? Acaso no lo estabas disfrutando? Por qué el enfado? Estás enfadado conmigo? O… acaso contigo mismo? Por qué?

Harry no sabía qué hacer, el rubio tenía razón. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Por responder a las caricias que el Slytherin le estaba propinando, porque… aunque no quería admitirlo… le encantaba ese rubio. Cada vez que él se le acercaba sentía mariposas en el estómago y cómo se ponía completamente rojo. Encima que el otro estuviera todo el día provocándole no hacía que la situación mejorara lo más mínimo. De hecho, la empeoraba. Llevaba ya un rato callado. Mirando esos ojos grises que siempre le hipnotizaban, no se conseguía desenganchar de ellos. Hasta que parpadeó y giró la cara para no enfrentarse a Draco directamente.

-yo… yo no…- mierda! Por qué le costaba tanto decirlo? _Malfoy, no quiero verte nunca más. A partir de ahora a 5 metros de mí. _Joder! Era una mentira como un templo! Cómo le iba a decir eso? Pero si no… na, que estoy enamorado de ti. Enfrentémonos juntos a Voldemort y revelémonos contra el mundo! Si, muy bonito… pero había que ser realistas. Eso era completamente imposible.

-por enésima vez Potter! Arranca!- el rubio se había acercado a Harry para coger su camiseta. Mientras se la ponía y abrochaba tan solo un par de botones seguía hablando-. Vale, lo que yo hice no estuvo bien, lo admito. Y esta va a ser una de las muy pocas veces que lo diga delante de alguien. Pero tú estabas respondiendo! Eso significa mínimo que te estaba gustando. Lo vas a negar?

-no! No lo negaré! Pero delante de ti no lo pienso admitir! Yo no puedo… simplemente… es imposible para mí…- Harry empezó a llorar y mientras se sentaba con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos escondiendo su cara.

-qué te pasa? Venga, vamos… a qué tienes miedo?- preguntó el Slytherin levantándole la cara a Harry. Cogiéndole del mentón, limpiándole las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar.

-tú me preguntas qué me pasa? Con la vida qué tenemos? Tú… proyecto de mortífago. Hijo de la mano derecha de Voldemort y yo: el jodido niño-que-vivió, el maldito héroe del mundo mágico.

-y si…- el rubio bajó una de sus manos para seguir con la tarea antes interrumpida, bajó la bragueta- por esta noche…- bajó un poco el boxer- nos olvidamos de quiénes somos?- y cogió la semi-erección del moreno. No quería que se asustara otra vez, que se volviera a echar atrás. Así que fue muy despacio. Empezó por el glande para ir descendiendo hasta la base, rodeó la ya erección con toda su mano y comenzó a Hacer fricción. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo… era una lenta tortura que estaba empezando a volver loco al Gryffindor.

-A… ah…- los gemidos empezaban a amortiguar el sonido de la lluvia de fuera. El ritmo cada vez era más intenso, más fuerte. Harry puso una mano sobre la del rubio uniéndose a la masturbación. Pero cuando Harry ya estaba a punto Draco retiró la mano. Este al ver la cara de confusión de Harry habló.

-tranquilo, lo que viene ahora es mucho mejor.

El Slytherin se quitó la camiseta y se quedó con los pantalones igual puestos que los de Harry. Cogió su propia erección con una mano y se empezó a masturbar de la misma manera de la que estaba antes con el moreno.

Harry ya estaba otra vez a cien. La visión del rubio dándose placer a sí mismo le estaba excitando de sobremanera. Antes de que se pudiera unir a él el rubio se agachó y tomó con su boca la erección del moreno. Los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes. El moreno tomó la cabeza del Slytherin con ambas manos y empezó a empujar para aumentar la sensación de placer. En poco tiempo Harry se corrió dentro de la boca del rubio. Este levantó la cabeza y juntó su lengua con la del Gryffindor en una batalla para ver quién dominaba.

Mientras sus lenguas seguían en contacto, recorriéndose. Los dos se iban quitando los pantalones. Harry ya volvía a estar otra vez excitado. Le era imposible no estarlo, las caricias del rubio le ardían en la piel. Quería sentirlo ya dentro de él.

-Draco… por favor… ya…- decía el moreno con la respiración entrecortada rodeándole la cintura con las piernas. Acercándole para sentirle más cerca.

El rubio ya no podía más. Le penetró de una sola vez. Un grito de queja salió de los labios de Harry. Se pararon para intentar adaptarse a esta posición. Cuando a Harry ya no le dolía empezó a mover las caderas. Al principio lento, pausado… intentando disfrutar del momento… poco a poco el ritmo fue aumentando a frenético. Mientras Draco le penetraba con insistencia atacaba también a su cuello dejándole un camino de marcas que lo señalaban como suyo.

Se abrazaron y se dejaron ir. Se tumbaron en el suelo, con la ropa mojada esparcida por toda la cabaña y con sus cuerpos sudados abrazados a causa de que empezaban a notar el frío del exterior. Intentando normalizar su respiración con los temblores post-orgasmo.

-ya… está- dijo por fin el rubio-. Crees que ahora podrás hacer como que nada ha pasado?

-acaso no lo hago siempre?- contestó Harry mirándole a los ojos.

-tienes razón…

Ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio hasta que Draco vio algo iluminarse detrás de Harry. Alargó el brazo pasando al moreno y cogió algo detrás de él.

-esta no es la flor que Snape quería?- preguntó el rubio enseñándole una extraña flor.

-es verdad!- el moreno se volteó para ver de dónde había cogido el otro aquella flor. Dentro de un tablón suelto algo brillaba con una hermosa luz blanca. Al quitarlo descubrió que era el polen de la propia flor-. Es increíble que pueda crecer en un sitio así…

-sabes? Me recuerda a ti...

-a mi? Por qué?- preguntó el Gryffindor con una sonrisa divertida.

-a pesar de crecer en un entorno lleno de hostilidades ha conseguido ser una de las plantas más bellas del bosque prohibido.

-vaya cursilería, no te veía yo diciendo esas cosas je je.

-va, vete a la mierda…

-pero… qué vamos a hacer mañana?

-mañana? No lo se, mañana será otro día. Mientras tanto estemos un poco más aquí. No creo que Snape te vaya a echar de menos…

-por qué? tienes algún plan para mí?

-por supuesto…

-yo también los tengo para ti- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de lado sacando su lado Slytherin y abalanzándose otra vez a por Draco para devorarle los labios.

………………………

En fin, qué tal? Es que creo que he metido la pata monumentalmente con el final. Es que no quería que fuera muy pastelón, pero tampoco quería que fuera: follamos y fuera! En fin, opiniones, críticas, etc etc… reviews pliss!

Bye bss ñ.ñ


End file.
